Retrouvaille?
by Rosalie24
Summary: Xion se réveille dans une chambre inconnue. Puis revoie des visages familier mais se souviennent-ils d'elle?


Je tiens à remercier Nuity pour m'avoir corriger cette fic. Cette fic est la deuxième que je fais donc si vous avez des conseils à me donner n'hésiter^^.

* * *

J'ouvre doucement mes yeux, pour les refermer tout de suite à cause de toutes les lumières. Je cligne des paupières pendant quelques minutes le temps de m'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Une fois cela fait, je remarque que je me trouve dans une chambre. Les murs sont bleus, il y a une commode et une armoire en bois ; cela pourrait être normal si je n'étais pas une marionnette, plongée dans le cœur de Sora. Alors que fais-je ici, dans cette chambre qui m'est totalement inconnue ? Puis j'entends des voix provenant de l'extérieur de la chambre, alors je me décide enfin à me lever. Une fois debout je me mets à chanceler, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas mise sur mes pieds. Je me mets en marche en direction de la porte de la chambre. Je me retrouve dans un couloir dont les murs sont de la même couleur que celle de la chambre où j'étais. Je continue mon chemin en direction des voix et j'arrive dans une sorte de cuisine. Dans cette cuisine il y a un frigo, une table de travail et une table pour manger. Autour de cette table se trouvent… Riku, Naminé, Kairi, Ven et une fille au cheveux bleus que je ne connais pas. Naminé est la première à me voir, elle me sourit puis me dit :

"Bonjour, tu t'es enfin réveillée à ce que je vois, sa voix comme dans mes souvenirs douce et claire mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude.  
\- Bonjour, me dit Riku dont, à mon plus grand étonnement, on pouvait voir les yeux et tiens ne serait-il pas coupé les cheveux?, Oh d'ailleurs je me présente : je m'appelle Riku, celle qui t'a parlé un peu plus tôt c'est Naminé, à côté d'elle c'est Kairi, le blond se nomme Ventus mais tu peux l'appeler Ven et à côté de lui c'est Aqua.  
-Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?, demanda Kairi d'un air distrait."

Bien sûr ils ne reconnaissent pas ; j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais pourquoi ont-ils tous un visage aussi triste?

"Alors ?, insiste Ven comme s'il essayait de penser à quelque chose d'autre.  
\- Xion.  
\- C'est un beau nom, me dit Aqua d'un air lointain."

Mais cela ne fait pas réagir Naminé, Riku ou Ven. Enfin, qu'espérais-je, aussi ? Naminé m'avait bien dit que quand je serais dans Sora, tout le monde perdrait les souvenirs qu'il a de moi. Et puis Ven ne m'a jamais vu lui, je ne pouvais que l'observer de loin, lui et cette personne au fond du cœur de Sora. D'ailleurs, où est Sora ? Et pourquoi Kairi est aussi triste ? Et pourquoi Riku n'est-il pas plus joyeux, n'a-t-il pas retrouvé son meilleur ami comme il le voulait tant ? Et pourquoi moi, je suis là avec eux ? Et pourquoi je ressens comme une douleur dans ma poitrine ?

"Eh, ça va ? T'es toute blanche ! Allez viens t'asseoir !, dit Aqua en se précipitant vers moi pour me faire asseoir.  
\- Tiens, voici de l'eau, me dit Kairi avec un air encore plus inquiet.  
-Merci, mais vous comment allez vous ? Quelque chose de terrible s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? Je... Je peux peut-être vous aider ?", ma voix tremble mais je les regarde droit dans les yeux, surtout Riku et Naminé.  
Après un long moment passé à se concerter du regard, ils décident enfin de tout m'expliquer. Ils me parlent de l'examen pour devenir un Maître de la Keyblade, de la x-blade, des 13 parts de Ténèbres et des 7 parts de Lumière, de la Guerre des Keyblades, de la véritable Organisation XIII, de Sora qui a échoué à l'examen et a failli faire partie de l'Organisation XIII avant sa véritable capture.

"Cela c'est passé quand on a entendu parler d'un monde envahi de Sans-cœurs où des personnes en manteaux noirs se trouvaient, dit Riku, un air triste et coupable sur son visage, nous nous y sommes alors précipités pour sauver ce monde mais malheureusement tout cela n'était qu'un piège. Arrivés sur place, Maître Xehanort était là et il nous a tous immobilisés avant qu'on aie eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, puis il nous a lancé une attaque, et là on s'est tous évanouis. A notre réveil Sora avait disparu et toi ainsi que Ven et un autre garçon qui n'est pas là étiez apparus."

Après cela je suis directement partie sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre. Sora s'est fait capturer par la véritable Organisation, et moi je suis revenue avec Roxas et Ven. Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis qu'une simple marionnette, faite pour reproduire Roxas et par extension Sora. Ai-je quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire de Guerre des Keyblades ? Ne serais-je encore qu'un pion dans cette partie d'échecs, qui doit juste obéir au joueur ?  
"Eh bien, bonjour mademoiselle", dit une voix derrière moi. Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je me retourne et mon "cœur" rate un battement, devant moi se trouvent mes deux meilleurs amis. Roxas et Axel. Ils me sourient puis Roxas s'assit à côté de sur l'arbre tandis que tandis qu'Axel s'adosse sur tronc. Exactement comme Riku, Sora et Kairi.  
"Je m'appelle Roxas et lui c'est Axel, me dit mon blond préféré, me serrant le cœur ; j'ai tellement envie de lui dire que je sais, que je les connais, qu'ils sont les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi, mais je n'en ai pas le courage.  
\- Combien fois je dois te dire que je m'appelle Lea maintenant ? C'est bon, c'est retenu ?, maugrée le roux.  
Depuis quand Axel s'appelle Lea et puis pourquoi a-t-il changé son prénom ?  
-Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois", continue Roxas avec un sourire amusé. Et comme à chaque fois part dans une petite dispute amicale avec Axel. Les voir se disputer comme cela me rappelle le bon vieux temps, où on se réunissait en haut de la tour pour manger de la glace à l'eau de mer. Et je me mets a rire, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ri comme cela, seuls eux savaient me faire rire.  
"On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris Xion ?" me demande Axel, enfin plutôt Lea.  
Je m'arrête de rire. Comment m'a-t-il appelé ? Je ne lui ai pas donné mon nom pourtant. Avant que je puisse m'interroger plus, je me sens soulevée de l'arbre où je suis assise avant d'être reposée au sol et écrasée par deux poids.  
"Xion !  
\- Xion ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir !  
\- Comment a-t-on pu t'oublier, nous sommes si désolés Xion, si tu savais !  
\- Oui, et désolé de t'avoir attaquée je ne voulais pas !"  
Roxas et Axel se répandent en excuse pendant encore dix minutes avant que je ne comprenne qu'ils se souviennent de moi. Roxas et Axel se souviennent de moi ! Comment cela est-il possible ? Je me mets à pleurer de bonheur et de rire devant leurs excuses sans queue ni tête. Les garçons s'arrêtent dans leurs discours d'excuse et rient avec moi de leur bêtises. On se replace sur l'arbre et on admire le coucher du soleil pendant que je les écoute me raconter tout ce que j'ai loupé.  
"Quand on retrouvera Sora on pourra enfin prendre ces vacances à la plage comme on se l'est promis, nous dit Roxas.  
\- Si tu veux mon avis…, commença Lea/Axel.  
\- Nan, je le veux pas, l'interrompt Roxas avant de rire.  
\- Roxas laisse Ax... Lea parler, enfin, lui dis-je en le grondant sans pour autant m'empêcher de sourire.  
\- Tu vois, Xion, au moins, est gentille. Donc je voulais dire que de mon avis on a déjà pris ces vacances aujourd'hui. Nous pourrions en refaire une avec tous les autres une fois Sora retrouvé, vous en dites quoi ?  
\- Que c'est une bonne idée !, dit une voix derrière nous.  
\- Hey Riku, Naminé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
\- On voulait s'excuser de t'avoir oubliée, Xion, dit Naminé les yeux baissés.  
\- Vous aussi, vous vous êtes souvenus, dis-je la voix tremblante.  
\- Bien sûr, assura Riku, on a mis du temps mais on se souvient de toi, n'est-ce pas Naminé ?  
\- Hum, je crois que quand tu es sortie de Sora les souvenirs que les gens avaient de toi sont revenus, doucement certes mais ils sont bien là.  
\- Je suis sûre que Sora aurait aimé te connaître, lui aussi.  
\- Eh bien, nous allons retrouver Sora pour qu'on puisse faire connaissance," dis-je le regard déterminé, approuvée par les autres.

Je te promets, Sora qu'on te retrouvera et qu'on pourra passer des vacances tous ensembles je te le jure.

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en penser? Laisser une petite review pour que je puisse avoir votre avis.


End file.
